Whispering Winds
by treetop132
Summary: Dovewing and Bumblestripe's kit, Windflight is a medicine cat. He's in love with a Windclan warrior and she loves him back. He knows its forbidden and it's getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. Cats are finding out and getting suspicious. Will they continue to meet or will they both give up on it altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I was so slow in finally FINALLY posting this story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited and stuff! If you haven't read my first story "Dovewing's Promise" then I advise you to read that one first otherwise, this Whispering Winds won't really make sense. Now on with the story! (this story is going to be from Windflight's point of view) :)**

Windflight often wondered to himself. And even though he knew the answer, he still wondered. Why couldn't medicine cat have mates? They were cats like any other. He sighed and stretched slowly in his nest. His blind mentor, Jayfeather, was already up, sorting the herbs, throwing away the dead leaves and stuffing the fresh ones back into store.

He got up quickly and quietly and opened his mouth to speak. "I see you're awake now. Finally," Jayfeather grumbled before his apprentice could speak. Windflight shook the scraps of moss from his grey pelt. He flicked his flecked tail back and forth as he walked up to Jayfeather. "Sorry," he replied, unfazed by the grumpy cat's demeanour. "I was up last night collecting some mallow. Berrynose told me he scented some and I wanted to get the batch before today."

Jayfeather just let out a short sniff. There was an awkward silence between them. Jayfeather dipped some fresh herbs into the water for a drink before putting them back into the store.

Briarlight dragged herself up from behind them. Windflight swivelled his ears to the dragging sound. "Morning" she said chirpily. Windflight dipped his head.

The morning sun shone through the cracks of the den and dust was clearly visible in the rays of light. The tang of herbs hit his nose as if he'd never smelt it before. Just as he was about to leave, Jayfeather called to him.

"Windflight, mind getting some borage? Brightheart's going to be kitting soon and I want to make sure we have enough," he said. Jayfeather trained his unseeing eyes on Windflight, and he felt ice-cold claws scrape across his heart. Jayfeather's eyes seemed like they were trying to.. _figure out _something!

_He knows! _Windflight thought, but he kept his jaws clamped shut. They heard the grunts and hisses as Briarlight continued on her exercises. Jayfeather stared for a second too long before he looked away. "There should be some nearby the Windclan border. Don't get in any skirmishes like last time" he chided.

Windflight nodded, his ears hot with embarrassment. Why did borage have to grow on the Windclan border of all places? He brightened as he left from the entrance. At least he might see Redstorm!

He padded along the path he walked every night. The grass was starting to flatten around there. The birds were chirping loudly in the trees and the secret path twisted through a group of trees that were surrounded in a riot of flowers. As he neared the river, he could now hear the smooth sound of water rushing over stones.

He caught sight of the thick hedges of borage and got to work.

Windflight kept glancing up from his work to the Windclan side, craning his neck around hopefully. He looked down again with a sigh. She wasn't there. He mentally scolded himself.

"Windflight!" he muttered. "You're not supposed to fall in love! That's forbidden. I'm breaking the warrior code." He stopped working, mid-slice. "What do I do.." he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a warm gust of wind, gentle, but powerful at the same time. The warm breath on his neck comforted him, but he turned around, hissing with shock. His gray pelt fluffed up as he saw the cat before him.

He had warm amber eyes and a reddish brown pelt. There was starlight in his fur, and his paws barely touched the ground. He looked about Windflight's age. "Are-are you from StarClan?" his whispered with awe. The strange cat bore his eyes into Windflight's blue ones. "I am" his voice was melodic and comforting.

"Do you know who I am?"

Windflight shook his head. A pretty silver she-cat emerged from behind the StarClan cat. She looked a bit like his mother. Finally, a gray she-cat leapt out from the trees and joined the other two. Windflight had never met these cats before. And even though he'd felt the presence of StarClan cats, the feeling was different.

He bared his teeth and snarled audibly. Windflight slid his claws out and lashed his tail back and forth. "Are you fro the Dark Forest?" his voice shook as he struggled to hold it steady.

The grey she-cat let out a tinkling laugh. "You don't remember us?" The reddish tom's eyes were filled with sorrow. They all looked like full grown warriors. Did they die before he was born? "Of course he's not going to remember you, Willowkit. You were a still-born" the pretty silver she-cat snorted.

Windflight almost choked. "Willow_kit_?!"

Then, understanding dawned in his eyes. "You.. you were my litter-mates!" he cried out with shock. He forced his fur to go flat. "Larkkit.." he stepped towards the reddish tom. "My brother!" Larkkit smoothed Windflight's shoulder fur.

Windflight nuzzled Featherpaw. "You died long before your time" he cried, sorrow filling his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you before" he bowed his head with shame.

Featherpaw's eyes flashed with fury and she bared her teeth furiously. "Don't you DARE blame yourself! It was that mange-pelt Tigerheart." Windflight was taken back by his sister's sudden anger. Willowkit placed her tail comfortingly on her shoulder. "Hush Featherpaw" she said as if she was scolding a wayward apprentice.

Windflight straitened up. "Why did you come to me for?" he asked quietly. He already knew the answer.

"You are troubled, brother" Larkkit murmured. "That WindClan cat.. _Redstorm._"

Windflight bristled at the way Larkkit said her name. "What about her."

Larkkit, Willowkit and Featherpaw exchanged glances. "You know very well. You're breaking the warrior code by loving her. You swore an oath when you became a medicine cat."

Windflight didn't know what to say. "Dovewing went with Tigerheart when she was young." he muttered quietly. "Oh and I'm sure that worked out _very _well for her" Featherpaw snapped, hot-temperately.

Windflight stepped back. "Medicine cat's have feeling too you know" he hissed, suddenly angered. "We can love too. _I _can love."

"What will happen in battle then?" Willowkit spoke up. "How will you bear the pain of seeing her hurt? What if she gets killed?" Willowkit's fluffy tail whipped side to side and her claws ripped the ground.

Windflight pictured her limp, red body lying in a pool of blood. Glazed eyes staring back at his as she took her final breath. He shook his head and pushed the image away. Closing his eyes he let out a forced breath. "That..that won't happen. She won't die in battle."

When he opened his eyes, he realized his litter-mates had disappeared. A voice whispered in his ear. "Get out of this love story tonight.." He heard Larkkit. "Or risk her happiness _forever."_

Windflight shook his head vigorously. "No.. NO!" he yowled to no one in particular. "I won't! You can't make me!" he looked angrily into the sky. He breathed heavily and looked down. He forced down a yowl and sat down, trying to calm.

Larkkit continued to talk to him. "Remember when you first met?" Windflight's eyes closed forcefully and he was warped into a vision.

_ Windpaw watched the long-furred tortoiseshell. Her tail looked like a feathery plume. He found himself staring. His ears grew hot with embarrassment as he turned away from her and continued slicing the stalks. "Whats coltsfoot used for?" Redpaw asked._

_Windpaw turned to her. "For shortness of breath." he replied automatically._

_She watched him for a moment before flashing forward and catching a squirrel. "What are you doing?" Windpaw yelped. "You're on my side of the border!" Redpaw sniffed the line and dropped the squirrel on Thunderclan's side before returning to her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. We don't eat squirrels anyway." She returned to her side of the border._

_He worked in silence and his fur was prickling. It was so awkward._

_"So why'd you decide to become a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked curiously. Windpaw groaned inwardly. Why so many questions? "I decided I wanted to heal and save cats, not destroy them." "Why not? Fighting and learning to hunt is so cool." she batted the air a few times._

_"I used to come in a litter of six," he began slowly. His paws were beginning to shake. The cuts were coming out uneven and he was ripping at the stems. "Used to?" Redpaw's fun voice turned grave. "Three died and Thornpaw, my sister, her eyes were ripped and scratched. She might never see again."_

_Redpaw cocked her head. "Is Thornpaw that small she-cat with gray fur and black ears, tail and paws? She was fun to talk too."_

_Windpaw shook his head. He moved the coltsfoot aside and started on another batch. "Thats my other sister, Splashpaw. Thornpaw is the big one. She has amber eyes and black fur with gray paws."_

_Redpaw widened her eyes. "That one?! I thought she was a warrior! She's almost as big as Harespring! Which clan did you fight?"_

_Windpaw glared at her. "We didn't fight any clan. A rouge attacked her." He felt a comforting lick on his shoulders and he self-consciously shifted away. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Redpaw began. "It's okay," Windpaw cut her off. "It's nice for a friend's comfort in times like these." Windpaw smiled warmly at her and she looked away, hiding a smile._

_Windpaw set down the two bundles. "I'd best be off," he said awkwardly. "I have all I need. And thanks for the squirrel. It'll feed the elders good."_

_Redpaw dipped her head briskly and hurried off. "See you at the next gathering!" she called over her shoulder._

_Windpaw grabbed the bundles in his jaws and tossed the squirrel over his back. It draped over his shoulders. As he walked away, he remembered her intense bright green eyes watching him as he worked. For the first time ever, Windpaw felt his heart flutter._

Windflight was warped back to present. Larkkit's voice was so loud in his ear, he could swear he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. "Remember that _enthusiasm_?" he hissed. "Would you risk taking that away?"

Windflight looked down, his eyes blurring in the bright light. It felt like StarClan was calling him. "I-I.." he started. Finally he looked up. The light was still there. "I can't do that to her." His voice was hoarse. Like it was coming from a different cat

Larkkit's voice disappeared from his ear and Windflight let out a gasp he was holding. The wind returned to normal and the blinding light was gone. All the blood that was rushing in his ears cleared up.

"Windflight? Windflight!" a voice called him back. A pretty red she-cat stood before him on the Windclan side of the border. Her green eyes were speckled with concern and her red, sweeping plume of a tail was sweeping the ground.

"Windflight are you alright?" Redstorm was reaching across the border and touching his paw with his. Windflight rose his head and stared into her caring, green eyes. "I'm fine" he lied.

Relief rose in her. "Oh good." Redstorm looked back and forth for other cats and crossed the border. She rubbed her soft fur across Windflight while twining her tail with his and he let out a content purr, But broke off. He knew what he had to do. It was going to break both their hearts, but he had no choice. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, Redstorm whipped her head up, ears alert. She leapt to her side of the border in a graceful bound and turned on him, teeth bared and eyes blazing with anger. "Make sure you stay on your side of the border," Redstorm hissed.

Windflight stared at her, baffled. What had happened to her? "Redstorm I-" he began, but Redstorm cut him off. "Shut your stupid Thunderclan mouth" she snarled.

Just as Windflight was going to hiss something about her attitude, the bushes on Windclan side rustled and parted. Gorsetail, Weaselfur, Leaftail and Sedgwhisker appeared. "Good to see your keeping Thunderclan in there place." Gorsetail mewed. He nodded approvingly at Redstorm who beamed. She casted a quick but apologetic glance at Windflight who let out a breath. For a moment, he had thought she had actually lost her mind.

"I think we can trust you not to cross borders?" he looked at Windflight with guarded suspicions. Windflight dipped his head in courtesy. Gorsetail nodded and led the patrol off back to camp.

Windflight focused on his work while keeping one eye on the Windclan cats. He bit his tongue to keep from growling when he saw Leaftail walk too close to Redstorm for his liking.

Redstorm called to the patrol. "I'm going to stay and watch him," the patrol looked at her strangely. "You know.. to watch him. You can never be sure with Thunderclan cats." Weaselfur snorted. "You got that right."

They left.

Leaftail stayed behind. "I can do it with you" he offered Redstorm. There was something in his eye that Windflight had seen many times when he looked at Redstorm himself.

Redstorm shook her head. "I'm not an apprentice anymore, Leaftail," she told him kindly, but curtly. "I can do it myself. We can share a rabbit later though" she added when she saw Leaftail's sad expression.

His gaze instantly brightened. "See you!" Leaftail bounded back to camp.

Redstorm and Windflight stood in a stony silence. "So.. Leaftail huh?" Windflight tried to keep his voice calm. "Yeah," Redstorm rolled her eyes. "He's really nice, but.."

Windflight eyes her carefully. "But what?" he asked. Redstorm had a far- away look in her eyes. "He'll never replace you." She focused on Windflight. She crossed the border and buried her face in his tufty fur. "It's forbidden, but I don't care. I..I love you."

Windflight's heart shattered and he wanted to wail then and there. He broke away from her quickly and picked up the batch of borage. "I should get back to camp," he muttered. "Meet me at Moonpool at sundown."

As he walked away, trying to ignore the hurt look that Redstorm gave him. He could almost hear a voice whispering her thoughts into his head.

_Did I do something wrong, Windflight? Do you not love me back?_

**Poor Redstorm! What do you guys think? Rate and Review! Should Redstorm stay with Windflight and risk getting caught or go with Leaftail and live life normally? I accept suggestions. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part is going to be from Redstorm's point of view. I don't really know what life in WindClan is like so here's a guess.**

_Did I do something wrong, Windflight? Do you not love me back?_

Sorrow filled Redstorm's eyes as she watched the cat she loved dash off like a horde of foxes were on his tail. Did he feel threatened by Leaftail? If so he had nothing to worry about. She would never choose Leaftail over him. Was there another she-cat in his own clan that had a crush on him? She shook her head sadly. "No," she murmured to herself. "You're just being paranoid. He'd never do that to you."

She watched the trees shudder in the wind and the tall grass saw gently. It was quiet and the scent of water filled her nostrils with a tang of herbs and Windflight's scent.

Redstorm turned away. "Everything will be fine," she said as she padded on the bare hills back to WindClan camp. "We'll meet tonight and everything will be normal."

"What will be normal?" Redstorm almost jumped out of her fur when she heard Leaftail's voice from behind her. "Leaftail!" she snapped. "You almost scared the fur off of me!"

She saw the tom's eyes fall as she snapped at him. She brushed up to him comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight. Come on."

She and Leaftail went back to camp while she casted her eyes continuously at the forest.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Leaftail asked curiously. There was no reproach in there. Only curiousness. Redstrom's heart raced. "I'm just wondering what it'd be like living with all those trees overhead. I don't know how ThunderClan cats handle it." she lied. She let out a breath when she saw that he believed her.

Leaftail scoffed. "I know right. I'd feel trapped! It's basically like living in a twoleg den."

When they reached camp, Leaftail went to the Warrior's Den while she went to the Nursery to visit her sister's newborn kits.

She ducked under the overhanging ivy and stepped through the tall grass. As she entered the Nursery, the tang of milk and dirty bedding hit her nose. She almost gagged. _How does Owlheart handle this? _She wondered with disgust.

Owlheart was laying on her side while waving her tabby tail around. A group of kits tumbled after her sister's tail, jumping and leaping at it as if it was a bird.

Owlheart's eyes opened as she scented her sister. "Redstorm!" she mewed. She layed her tail down, allowing the kits to tumble all over it. "It's about time you visited. I was beginning to think you abandoned me and the kits!"

Redstorm purred affectionately and nuzzled her sister. Silverkit, Willowkit, Blackkit and Sunkit were tumbling around the nursery playing moss ball and chase the rabbit. Since they were the only ones there, they had the whole place to themselves.

"It gets lonely here sometimes." Owlheart sighed while motioning to the empty nests beside her.

Redstorm took a seat beside her sister. "I have to ask you about something important" she muttered quietly. She shifted her paws nervously as Owlheart eyed her suspiciously.

"It's about that ThunderClan tom isn't it," Owlheart growled. "Who is this tom anyway? Is it Lionblaze? Admit it, he's pretty good looking."

Redstorm slapped her sister gently on her shoulder. "No! And besides, he's way too old. This tom is his half nephew."

Owlheart narrowed her eyes. "Hmm..." Then she opened her mouth in a large gape. "Are you talking about that medicine cat, Windflight?!" she shrieked.

"Shhhhhh!" Redstorm hissed angrily. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she looked out of the nursery. Several cats had turned confused heads at them. She ducked her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Owlheart muttered. Redstorm could see her eyes flashing. "Redstorm, that tom is a medicine cat! Not only are you meeting a cat from another clan but he's also a healer! Both of you are breaking two codes!" her sister shook her head angrily. "What's StarClan going to think?"

Redstorm bristled. "I didn't come here so that you could criticize my life."

"Then spit it out."

She sighed. "I saw Windflight earlier. He was acting really weird and fidgety like he had ants in his pelt. His eyes were darting around and he kept sniffing the air."

Owlheart shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. That means trouble. Is there another she-cat he likes?"

Redstorm stammered. "N-none that I know of!" her voice took up another pitch. Her fur bristled. "But he'd never do that to me!"

Owlheart shrugged. "You never know. I think you should just leave and forget about him once and for all. He may be cheating on you, and trust me: I know. " and Redstorm knew she spoke from experience. Her good for nothing mate, Weaselfur had left her for another she-cat. But Windflight was a good cat. He'd never do that and plus, what if it was just because he had a sick cat in camp? He was probably nervous! She tried to convince herself but for some reason she couldn't. Her eyes betrayed her sadness and her sister seemed to notice it.

"The gathering is tomorrow. You can tell him then." Owlheart's voice broke her thoughts.

Redstorm dipped her head to her sister formally and left.

_We're meeting tonight _she thought. _Perhaps I can tell him then_

. . .

The moon shone through the clouds, shining light over the sleeping cats. The tall grass swayed, giving them shelter from the freezing winds. Redstorm layed on her back, her shoulder touching Leaftail's flank awkwardly. Leaftail was snoring slightly and she could see the flutter of his whiskers as he slept.

The rest of the cats were starting to fall asleep as well. When the last of them were sleeping, Redstorm poked her head up from the grass. There was not a single cat in sight besides the guard.

Crowfeather padded back and forth in the tall grass. His nose twitched and his tail was lashing protectively back and forth. Redstorm padded forward, careful not to crush any dead grass or sleeping bodies. "Curse this" she muttered, heading towards the river.

The tall grass eventually cleared up and she could now hear the rushing of the river. "Moonpool" she muttered to herself.

She stalked up-river to the small pool of water. The trees and bushes that surrounded it were waving in the winds. The water was clam and peaceful and there was a slight sound of rushing water. There was a rustle in the bushes. Redstorm's heart hammered in her chest as she scanned the area. Had someone followed her?

Windflight emerged from the trees with a relieved look on his face. "Oh good. I thought you were some-cat else." he blinked at her. "You didn't hit me this time?"

Redstorm thought back to all those days when she had surprised him by pouncing out from the bushes and bowling him over. Her ear tips grew hot with embarrassment. "Hehe.. sorry." She stood forward and hesitated before rubbing against his chest. She was in despair. What if what Owlheart had sad was true? What if Windflight was cheating on her with another cat in the clan? She stiffened at the thought. Windflight seemed to feel her change. He lifted her muzzle with hers and stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Redstorm looked away, guilt twisting her belly in knots. How could she doubt him like that? "It's.. it's nothing. Come on."

**Yeah I changed the chapter because the part with his three littermates didn't work out. Hehe.. oopsidaisy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heheh.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been thinking about what should happen between the two and I've come to a conclusion. Now I'll shut up and let you read. **

Windflight stared at Redstorm. She was acting funny. Was there something wrong? He pushed it out of his head and followed her up to the Moonpool. Tonight was the night he was going to break things off with her. It twisted his heart and shattered it to pieces, but surely, his StarClan Littermates knew best? Perhaps he was saving her a lifetime of sadness. Perhaps if they stayed together, there were bad things to come.

Redstorm looked back at him with her beautiful, green eyes. "Come one," she purred. "You're walking slower than an injured rabbit. Hurry up!"

Windflight's thought ran through his head. "Should I do it now? Do it now, Windflight. No don't. Wait until after. No you should do it now. Yeah just do it now. Mousedung." He rubbed his head with his paw. "Now I know I am going crazy."

He reached the top where the Moonpool waved. It's clear waters waved back and forth in the gentle breeze and a single, pink, flower petal landed in the cold water. Windflight looked into the pool and Redstorms' unhappy face.

He looked at her with surprise. "What's going on?"

Redstorm looked up at him with her green eyes. "Have you.. have you..," she gulped and Windflight's eyes opened wide. "Is there another?" Redstorm blurted out, then looked down with shame.

Windflight's eyes opened wider. "Another.. another she-cat?" he shook his head with disbelief. "Redstorm… We have to stop meeting." There. He said the words. We have to stop meeting. His heart broke in two as he saw her fallen expression.

"Wh-what?!" she cried, tumbling back with shock. "Why?"

Windflight looked up at the stars where his littermates rested. "Starclan.. they..they sent me a sign." He looked at her again. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "You want to stop meeting because some stupid Starclan cats told you too?" she looked down again. "I was that easy to let go of?"

Windflight's fur bristled. "Those stupid StarClan cats are my dead litter-mates for your information!" he snapped angrily, ignoring the agonizing expression she tossed at him.

"Why, Windflight?" she whispered. "I thought we had something. I thought you really loved me." She looked up, her eyes blazing with anger. "I guess I was dead wrong." Windflight glared at her and she glared right back. "I guess you were."

Redstorm gasped and turned away with sadness.

"I'm beginning to wonder if stopping us was the right decision after all!" After the words were out of his mouth, he instantly wanted to take them back, but it was too late. Redstorm looked back at him. Her green eyes looked glassy and her whiskers were trembling. She looked defeated and tired. "You win, Windflight," she whispered. "Goodbye."

Windflight was filled with regret. He wanted to call out to her. To nuzzle her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright and that he still loved her, but he couldn't. His throat was tight and his paws felt like stones. "Well done my brother!" Larkkit's voice whispered in his ear. "The prophecy is destroyed."

Windflight's eyes opened up wide. "What?! What are you talking about?!" he growled.

"The prophecy would have come true, but only if you and Redstorm had ended up together. Now that you have rejected each other, I won't be defeated!" as Larkkit spoke, his voice grew lower and more growly and like a completely different cat.

Windflight spun around. "Who are you? Larkkit?!" he hissed and unsheathed his claws, even though he knew he'd have no chance against a full grown, trained warrior. "Hehe… you don't remember me? How insulting…"

Suddenly, a dark, tabby tom materialized in front of him. He had glowing, amber eyes and long, unsheathed claws. His pelt was striped with countless scars and he had teeth-marks on his throat. "I'm Tigerheart!"

At the mention of his name, Windflight gasped. "You!" he hissed. "You piece of Fox-dung. You tried to frame my father! You made my sister blind! You-" "Save the complimentary part, Windy. My part's compete. Now I just have to let it roll!"

"It was you!" Windflight snarled. "It was all you! You were impersonating Larkkit!"

"Oh joy," Tigerheart said boredly. "You just found out now. You forgot one little detail." He threw a menacing gaze over to Windflight. "Cats don't age in StarClan. I was only able to turn into them in teen age!"

Windflight stared at Tigerheart as he began to fade. "Wait!" he snarled, pouncing on him. He gasped as Tigerheart's misty body ran right through him. He felt a cold breeze that chilled him to his bone. "What prophecy? Why are you doing this?"

He turned back to the spot where Tigerheart stood, but in his spot was a waving spot of grass. He stood there, alone, trying to digest what had just happened.

. . .

Splashheart lunged and snapped her jaws together. She heard the satisfying crack of bones as the rabbit's neck snapped in half. The rabbit's scream was cut short as its body went limp and it stopped fighting.

"Heh.. This'll feed Brightheart and her kits great." She muttered to herself happily. She scraped the earth and dragged the fat rabbit to the hole. As she kicked the dirt over it, the rest of her patrol appeared from the ferns. Seedfur, Lilytail and Icecloud. "Nice catch!" Seedfur praised. Splashheart beamed happily.

Lilytail and Icecloud shared a knowing glance. Splashheart wondered what that was all about. Seedfur padded over to her. He kicked the remaining dirt over the rabbit and turned to the rest of the patrol. "Let's slit up into groups. We'll hunt better instead of four cats romping around in the undergrowth. I'll go with-" "I'll go with Splashheart," Lilytail said quickly. "You can go with Icecloud."

Lilytail and Icecloud shared another glance, except this time, it was filled with humor. Lilytail's tail was starting to curl. Seedfur started to protest, but Icecloud pushed him away with her. "Come on now. We can't keep the prey waiting!" Splashheart saw Seedfur look back at her. "I'll catch ya later, Splashheart!"

She looked back at him, laughing slightly. She remembered when he was just an apprentice and she was just a kit. She turned back to Lilytail. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked. Lilytail and Splashheart had been best friends for long enough to know that whenever she curled her tail with excitement, there was something going on.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" she asked excitedly, leading them away from the ferns. "Are you mates? What's going on. Does he like you? I can tell he likes you. Do you like him too?" Splashheart pushed her away as she bombarded her with questions.

"Nothing's going on!" she laughed, though inside, she was tingling. Other cats were starting to notice?! "We're just good friends!"

Lilytail glared at her suspiciously. "Come on, Splashheart," she groaned. "I've known _you _long enough to know that moony look when I see it. Just admit it."

Splashheart looked at her best friend, then sighed. "Fine, fine. You caught me with my tail down. Just don't tell any cat else. Except maybe Thornflower, alright?"

Lilytail squealed with delight. "You are so right for my brother," suddenly she grew serious. "It's so obvious he feels the same for you. Why don't you just confess?"

Splasheart stared at Lilytail in disbelief. "Confess to him? I'd rather have him confess to me!" She thought for a moment when Lilytail stared at her with determination. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard because she knew Seedfur already felt the same. Perhaps she would tell him tonight.

. . .

It was the night of the gathering. Windflight still hadn't told anycat about Tigerhearts return. He was such a fool to think that he wouldn't come back from the Dark Forest. Then he paused in his thoughts. What if StarClan had forgiven him and brought him there instead. The though disgusted him.

Just as he was going to pad away to the fresh-kill pile, Thornflower joined him, her ears angling everywhere as she listened to everything. "What's going on?" she asked. Windflight sighed. There was no point lying to his sisters. She could hear his heartbeat as well as he knew how to walk. "It's Tigerheart," he hissed quietly. Thornflower's scarred eyes widened and she angled her ears towards him. "He's back?" she asked. Windflight nodded, then remembered she couldn't see.

"Yeah. He attacked me."

At the word "attacked", she jumped on him. "What?!" she snarled. Her blind eyes stared into his as if she could see. She sniffed all over him. "Are you hurt? Are there any wounds?" Windflight rolled his eyes as his over-protective sister checked him over with her sharp nose. She let out a sigh of relief as she smelled no blood on him.

"Why's he back?" she asked curiously.

Windflight shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'm just hoping that at the next Half-Moon StarClan can give me a sign or something." He didn't mention the part about Redstorm and him and the prophecy. She didn't need to know that just yet.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his grand-mother came up to him. "You're comeing to the gathering," Squirrelflight told him. She turned to Thornflower. "You can come too. Bramblestar wants you to come finally. He says you missed out on the rest of the times."

As Squirrelflight left, Thornflower stretched each limb in turn. "Finally," she purred. "It's been too long since my last gathering. I've been cooped up in camp since I was blinded."

Windflight heard her choke on her words as she said "blinded."

He laid a reassuring tail over his sisters' shoulders and padded away to join his mentor by the rest of the cats. "It's about time you came," Jayfeather sniffed the air as Windflight neared him. "Come on. Let's go."

Bramblestar waved his tail and the cats took off in a blur.

Windflight looked back and saw Seedfur and Splashheart helping Thornflower get around "I can help myself!" he heard her snap. He chuckled before bounding away after the rest of the cats.

Thoughts were flying through his mind. Would he see Redstorm there? Would they talk? He felt guilt and regret tear at him. Maybe he should apologize. Especially because he found out that Tigerheart was the one being the "Stupid StarClan Cats."

He reached the fallen tree that connected the land to the Island, and ThunderClan was merged with WindClan and ShadowClan as they crossed at the same time. Windflight jumped onto the log while he craned his head around. Was Redstorm there? Just as he spotted her padding along, he felt his paw slip. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the slippery wood. Just as Foxleap lunged forward to grab his scruff, the wood gave way and he fell into the murky water.

"No!" he heard a yowl that pierced his ears.

He looked up at the light of the moon the reflected off the water. The bubbles flew upwards as he let out a breath. He coughed as the water filled his lungs, but it only made it worse.

The moons' reflection was disappearing as he sank deeper and deeper into the water. _Don't struggle _he heard a tiny voice say in his head. _Let it take you. Relax.._

Windflight closed his blurred eyes and as his last breath left him, the moon vanished from his sight forever.

**I shall update soon! Did he die? Did he not? Is Redstorm going to save him?! Is StarClan calling him? Wait until Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I DID update early! Just kidding that was super slow. Sorry guys :) I'm going to give a brief introduction. I got a lot of PMs that said that Windflight should get saved by a RiverClan cat and the strange "he should die" one. Read on to find out! **

Redstorm ran off, sniffling as she went. She couldn't believe it. _Windflight…_

"No!" she growled. "He's an enemy cat in an enemy clan now. We're over." She dashed from the trees to the tall grass. As she looked at the stream nearby, she was warped back to the time they first met at moon-high.

_"I can't believe we're doing this!" Redpaw breathed excitedly. Her red tail swept back and forth as she watched Windpaw approach from the trees. They faced each other with hot ear-tips. "We're not supposed to be doing this," Windpaw whispered. Redpaw gazed at his blue eyes. "Well, right now," she crossed the Thunderclan border and she saw the breath catch in Windpaws' throat. "I don't care."_

"Stop thinking about him!" she hissed.

"Stop thinking about who?" a voice asked.

"GAH!" she turned and leapt, claws unsheathed and fur bristling. She came face to face with Leaftail. "It's just me, Redstorm. Jeez!" Though his words were slightly harsh, his eyes were full of laughter. "You look jumpier than a rabbit."

Redstorm got off of Leaftail and felt her ear-tips grow hot with embarrassment. "Sorry!" she apologized sheepishly. "I guess I am jumpy. I'm kinda close to ThunderClan border."

Leaftail looked over her shoulder where the Moonpool sat. "Why were you running from the Moonpool?" he asked. Redstorm shrugged. She broke when the image of Windflight popped in her head. "Just taking a look around." She lied. "Aren't we lucky.. to live sooo close to the pathway to StarClan?" she gave a cheesy grin. Leaftail chuckled and circled around her, guiding her back to camp. "Come on. It's time for the gathering and Onestar wants you to come."

Redstorm tossed one glance over her shoulder before scraping her paws backwards. She didn't need him. Not anymore. As she walked away, she wondered in her heart if that really was true.

When she reached the camp, Onestar was already calling out the names for the cats going. "-and Whitetail. Is everyone here?"

The cats murmured in agreement, and he waved his tail, signalling to his cats. Redstorm searched the crowd for a face and saw Owlheart padding alongside Sedgewhisker. "Owlheart!" she called. Her sister turned her head at the voice and slowed down her pace so she could catch up.

"Thanks," Redstorm puffed. "You're not staying with the kits?"

Owlheart shook her head. "No, not this time. Sunstrike offered to watch over the lively balls of fur," she shook her head in amusement. "Blackkit is growing up to be quite the persuader."

Redstorm stared at her as they padded along the river. They neared the tree that crossed to the island. "What's that supposed to mean?" Owlheart chuckled again. "She convinced her brother that mouse-dung was eatable."

Redstorm gaped at her sister. "What?! That's disgusting! If she can do that, she could persuade Onestar to step down if she continues to do this until her warrior age!"

Owlheart shook her head. "Yeah, I know. They're getting apprenticed next moon," she sighed. "They're growing up so fast!"

Redstorm wasn't listening to her sister anymore. She peered around and her heart almost stopped when she realized they were within the group of Thunderclan cats. She wanted to stop looking, but she couldn't stop. There was one face her instincts told her to seek out. To say she was sorry. What she was sorry for, she had no idea but she wanted to see him again.

She forced herself to stop. She dug deep into her, trying to find anger, but only found regret and deep sadness. Perhaps she was wrong to insult him so strongly. She _did _react unfairly..

Suddenly, there was a rise of gasps from the crowd of cats. She heard a splash and someone yowling "NO!"

She saw Dovewing and Bumblestripe trying to jump into the water, but Foxleap and Brackenfur were holding them back. "Let me go!" Dovewing turned on her clanmate, but Brackenfur held her lashing claws down. "Dovewing's you'll just drown yourself!"

Redstorm searched the sea of faces and saw that every single pair of eyes were cast on the water.

"My kit is down there!" Dovewing hissed angrily. "I'd rather go to the Dark Forest than let him drown now! StarClan will not take another kit away from me!" Redstorm wondered who their kits were. Then she caught sight of Splashheart and Thornflower peering at the water with scared faces. Well, Splashheart was looking and Thornflower was shaking her head frantically.

Then it hit her. Windflight. Where was Windflight. She searched the crowd frantically along the tree. The medicine cats were off on one side and Windflight wasn't with them. Jayfeather was listening to every cat with shock. "Windflight!" he yowled. "Where are you?"

Leaftail joined Redstorm while she scanned the water. She kept hoping for a gray flecked heard to pop up from the water, but the bubbles that appeared at the surface popped and disappeared.

"No…," she whispered. She crouched at the foot of the log and tried to see into te murky water, but failed to do so. "Too bad for the ThunderClan cats," she heard Leaftails' voice by her ear. "It looks like they're going to need another Medicine cat apprentice."

She felt fury boil in the pit of her stomach. He didn't understand how much this hurt. He didn't understand how his mother would feel. How his mentor would feel. He'd never understand.

"Oh Windflight..," she whispered. "I wish we never fought. I wish before you died I could tell you that I l-" "Outta the way!" she heard a piercing yowl split the unsettling silence that closed up the clans. Redstorm jerked her head upwards and saw Mistystar racing up the tree. She dived into the water in one fluid motion and the splash soaked Redstorm.

. . .

Windflight opened his heavy eyelids. He churned his paws, surprised to feel nothing but air and no water. His eyes adjusted to the bright and shining light before him in front of him was a black she-cat.

"Who.. who are you?" he stammered, backing away slightly. Then his memories came crashing back to him. "I died… I drowned..," he looked around with surprise. "Is StarClan calling me?"

"No, Windflight. Your duty to your clan is unfinished," her hawk-green eyes flashed and she clawed the ground. "Tigerheart has fooled you. Go back and mend things with Redstorm."

Windflight looked up. "But our relationship is over now," he cast his eyes downward with shame "It's all because of me. I shouldn't have believed Tigerheart. I don't know if Redstorm will ever forgive me."

The black she-cat gently drew her tail over his back. "No relationship is un-mendable. Go back to your clan. Find them and fulfil the prophecy."

At that word, his head snapped up. "Prophecy?" he said with surprise. "What prophecy. Will I see a sign?"

The black she-cat bowed her head. "Yes. The sign won't come for moons, but it will come. Be patient."

"What does Redstorm have to do with any of this?" he asked curiously. His legs wobbled before him and he collapsed on the soft, green grass, grunting with pain. He looked down and realised his fur had become wet, and on of his paws had a deep cut on it. He blinked, feeling water touch them. He watched as his surroundings blurred to blue and white. He panicked slightly. "Wait!" he yowled at the fading she-cat. "I-i don't understand!"

The ground beneath his paws disappeared and he felt the water close in on him. "All will be clear soon, my dear. Wait and be patient..." her voice faded along with her body. Windflight took in a breath to talk once more, but water poured into his lungs.

He looked up wildly and realized he was underwater once again. His lungs were screaming for air and he looked up, only to see the dark floor. The bubbles were floating upwards so he flipped around in the water and churned his paws downwards.

_Come, on! _He thought angrily in his head. He wasn't giving up this time. Not when he was so close to the life that had slipped away from him. _Come ON_! His head broke through the surface and he took in a deep breath of air his lungs yearned for.

He scraped his paws desperately on the surface of the tree and heaved himself up with his remaining strength. He gasped, breathing heavily while resting on the trees' hard surface. He looked at his paw and saw the gaping wound. He winced as water dropped in. He looked around, expecting to see the astonished faces of his Clanmates, but only silence and emptiness greeted him.

He tried to process it in his brain. He was alone. It was dusk and there was no other cat around. "How long was I out for?" he whispered, astonished to himself. "_A moon, my dear," _he heard the she-cats voice whisper in his ear. His heart almost stopped beating. "I was unconscious for a moon?!" he shrieked to no one in particular. "_Not unconscious. Dead. It took all the power of StarClan to revive you."_

"But why me?" he whispered. "Why use all this power just to bring me back? Shouldn't I have been in StarClan during that time? What's so different about me?"

"_The prophecy must be fulfilled" _was the only reply he got.

Slowly and unsteadily, he got up to his paws, wincing as he tested his weight on the cut paw. It took time, but he slowly made his way back to ThunderClan while leaving drops of blood behind.

**A Moon Ago**

Splashheart gaped as Mistystar dived into the water. She flinched as she felt the spray of cold water touch her fur. Every cat stared over the edge of the tree. She felt the desperation of a grieving sister as she watched. She waited, willed for two gray heads to break from the surface, but it never came. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and the pelts of her mother and father pressing comfortingly to her side.

"It's going to be okay," Bumblestripe whispered quietly into her ear. She knew that was a lie. His voice trembled as he spoke and she could even feel the shaking of his body alongside hers.

Heartbeats later, a head popped out from the water, taking in a deep gasp of air. Splashheart felt shock. That was Mistystar. Where was Windflight? She waited for Mistystar to turn her head so she could see the scruff fastened between her teeth, but there was nothing. When she climbered to shore, she bowed her head with grief and defeat. "His body was too far down for me to reach," she said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do to reach him." "You didn't even try?" Dovewing snarled angrily. Mistystars' head snapped up. "Of course I did!" she hissed back.

Splashheart could barely hear the two she-cats. Windflight was gone. She would never be able share fresh-kill with him again. Never joke or tease him. Now she felt guilty for provoking him and pulling all those pranks when they were kits. How could StarClan do this to her and her family. _I hate you! _She thought angrily to the stars. _I HATE YOU AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

Before she could stop herself, a yowl of grieve erupted from inside her. All cats turned their heads towards her. In a different situation, this would be completely embarrassing, but not this time. Tears streamed down her face and blurred her eyes as she looked up towards Silverpelt. How dare they take him away.

Blackstar stepped towards Firestar who was gaping at the water with shock. "You and your clan.. er.. may be excused from this gathering." he whispered. Firestar closeed his jaws shut and nodded, though his eyes were still filled with surprise, grief and sadness. He kept his head high. "Th-thank you, Blackstar," he told the big, white tom.

Redstorm watched with grief as ThunderClan filed away. There was a black and gray she cat and three other cats still crouched at the water. "Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Splashheart and Thornflower," she murmured to herself. She turned her head away from the clans and faced the trees. She would not allow them to see her cry. As the tears slid down her face, she thought about all the fun they had together. All the heartfelt times they had. More tears came. "Fox dung, Windflight," she muttered angrily, swiping her paw over her face. "Why did we have to have such a stupid fight?"

"Redstorm?" she heard Leaftails' voice behind her. _No _she thought angrily in her head. _Go away. I want to be alone. I just lost the love of my life._

But she blinked the tears out of her eyes and turned her head to face him. "Come, on. Let's go."

As she walked alongside Leaftail, thoughts were running through her head. She felt sorrow pierce her heart, sharp as claws. Her paws stepped unsteadily as she walked. Her brain still couldn't register that he was dead. He was truly, truly gone. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she held them back and set her jaw.

"Whoa..you alright?" Leaftail asked. _No _ she thought. His voice reached her ears in an echo.

"Yes," she lied. "It's just.. seeing Windflight die like that was just.." her voice trailed off sadly. Leaftail seemed to notice. "Why are you so sad? I've seen you talk to him more than once," Redstorm stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears. "I suspect you were friends?"

She nodded furiously. "Just friends.. just friends.." she whispered. Mostly to herself. _He's gone, he's gone. _Her tears spilled out against her will. _Oh, StarClan, he's really gone.._

"Hey, hey.. why are you crying?" Leaftail asked gently. He hid it good, but she could hear the suspicions behind the gentleness.

Anger boiled up in her unexpectedly. E was clingy, oh so clingy. Her mind whirled with crazy thoughts. She wanted to feel Windflights' cozy gray fur by her side. She wanted to share tongues with him under the moonlight again.

"Leave me alone!" she yowled and dashed off by herself to the river. Leaftail was left in her dust with an astonished face.

She collapsed at the foot of the river, sobbing uncontrollably to herself. She tried to cover it up but the tears kept coming. Slowly, she fell asleep with the sun rising in the horizon.

The next morning, she was waken up by Whitetails paw shaking her. "Redstorm.. Redstorm wake up." her voice whispered into her ear.

"Wha.. huh?!" she bolted upright, sudden;y fully awake. "Where am I.. Where's Windflight?"

Whitetail stared at her, slightly confused. "He's dead remember?"

Then her memories hit her like a hawk going for its prey. She felt its cold, evil talons curl around her slowly shattering heart, but she managed to keep it cool infront of her clan mate. "Come back to camp. Every-cat is worrying about you."

Redstorm nodded. She blinked, clearing the tears out of her eyes as she slowly rose to her paws.

**That was like the worst ending I could possibly write. Oh well... the next chapter will be soon I hope. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter five. Sorry I didn't update as fast as I said I would.**** I think it's been like two months or something ****.**** This is still showing what happened after Windflights'**** "death." (A moon ago)**

The days went by as quick as a hummingbird flapping its wings. She mostly spent her days hunting alone or with Owlheart. Leaftail offered to, but she would refuse. Another thing she needed was some cat who would trip over her tail from walking far too close. On border patrols, she would lag behind and cats were beginning to find it strange. Eventually, Redstorm started to grow back her confidence and was more successful at forgetting about Windflight's death.

She tasted the air and caught the scent of a rabbit. She spotted a large, bobbing, fluffy tail of a rabbit about five fox-lengths away. She licked her lips and stalked forward, placing her paws slowly and carefully in front of one another.

The rabbits' pink nose twitched back and forth. Suddenly, it darted forward, kicking up dirt behind it. "Rabbit-dung!" she cursed before dashing forward behind it. She felt the adrenaline run through her as she gave the rabbit a chase. They darted through the tall grass with the rabbit always staying a whisker-length in front of her. Redstorm spotted a pile of giant rocks ahead and she realized the rabbit was going to run right into it. When they reached the rocks, the rabbit gave a giant bound upwards and she looked up with surprise.

It had jumped up to the top of one of the rocks and was making a mad dash into some holes. Suddenly, there was a scream that was cut short, and Leaftail appeared from the rocks with the dead rabbit between his jaws.

"Good catch!" she told him cheerfully. "Where'd you come from?"

Leaftail dropped the rabbit at Redstorms' paws and jumped down. "From the tall grass over there," he waved his tail. "I was stalking a bird when something ran past me. I was going to check it out and I saw you chasing the rabbit."

His eyes were gentle as he stared at her. "Want to go back to camp together?"

"Sure," she replied. She noticed the happiness in his eyes as she felt her pelt brush up against his. She knew he wanted to be more than friends with her, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. She was still upset with Windflight. Just thinking about the gray tom made her heart ache.

As they reached camp, Leaftail dumped the rabbit into the fresh-kill pile and chose a fat mouse from it. "Here," he dropped the mouse at her paws.

When she took the first bite, she then realized how hungry she was and finished it with three giant bites, letting Leaftail only have two mouthfuls. As she licked her lips, she heard Leaftails' belly growl audibly. She felt her ear tips grow hot. "Oh.. hehe.. sorry."

He waved his tail dismissively. "No matter. I can always have another one later. I was actually thinking of going to the river for a drink. You in?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah. Just let me go visit my sister. I'll catch up with you later."

Leaftail swiped his tail over her head before dashing off through the entrance.

Redstorm watched as his brown tail was swallowed up in the tall grass before she padded over to the nursery. She ducked under an overhanging branch of the lone tree and cleared her throat.

Owlheart opened her eyes and saw her sister. The tabby queen stretched her jaws in an enormous yawn and sat up, slightly disrupting her sleeping kits. "Hey, Redstorm," she said, opening her heavy eyelids.

Redstorm dipped her head. "Hey. I needed to talk to you about something..." she began, mumbling in a quiet voice. Owlhearts ears pricked up. "Oh? And what's it about."

Redstorm stared at her. Her sister narrowed her eyes. "Oh.. Windflight."

Redstorm stared at her sister, then gave an exasperating sigh. "_No, _Owlheart. Why is it that every time I want to talk to you, you think it's about _him_?" Owlheart shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you can yammer on and on and on about him for an entire day?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not about Windflight," she looked at her paws. "I've been trying to forget about him. It's about Leaftail."

Owlhearts ears pricked up once more. "Oh, him? What about?"

Redstorm sighed. "I know he's trying to get us to become more than friends.. but I just can't accept it. After Windflight died, I don't know if I even want to be in another relationship at all."

Her sister shrugged. "I think you should just accept and get over with it. It'd help you forget about that ThunderClan tom once and for all." She layed her tail over her shoulders and glanced at her sister gently. "Just do what you think is right."

**Present**

Redstorm dashed down towards the river and saw Leaftail dipping his paws slowly into the river. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprising him with her voice.

"Redstorm!" he called to her from the river. "You almost scared me out of my fur."

She bounded over and licked his ear. "Silly." The gesture didn't feel normal to her but she went with it when Leaftail rubbed his pelt against hers. He gazed into her eyes, locked his bright amber ones with her sea-green eyes.

Leaftail gestured to the water. "I've been trying to get my paw to the bottom. I can see it, but I don't want to get all wet. I just hate that cold feeling." She felt his body shiver against hers.

She gazed into the water and realized she could see the muddy bottom as well. Slowly, she dipped her paw in until it was all the way to her shoulder. She ignored the feeling of water nearing her chin and her fur pressing against her chin. Finally, her fur snagged the bottom. Mud squelched between her claws. In a way, the mud felt nice.

She looked behind her and saw Leaftail staring at her with astonishment. Mischievously, she stared at the water with shock. "Leaftail, look at this!" she cried excitedly. When the brown tom stuck his head over the surface, she went behind him. "I don't see anyth- AAHH!" he yowled as Redstorm pushed his rump with all her might.

She watched as Leaftail spluttered in the water. "Hey!" he cried indignantly.

She burst out laughing. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she rolled on the ground, clutching her belly as she doubled over with laughter. Just the sight of Leaftail drenched and glaring at her gave her a fit.

"Two can play at that game!" Leaftail declared. Before Redstorm could react, she felt a push on her flank and she yowled as she was tossed into the water. She felt the water enclose her and blur her eyesight. She flailed in the water and looked up, seeing the shining sun through the surface of water.

She thrusted her paws down, expecting to feel nothing but water, but she felt the muddy ground beneath her. She coughed up a mouthful of water and glared up at Leaftail. "So you want to play?" she hissed. Her eyes were blazing with playfulness.

She jumped up from the water in an explosion of water, blinding Leaftail for a moment. She bowled him over and leapt on him, pinning him down. "Ha!" she cried with triumph.

Suddenly, Leaftail threw the red she-cat off of him. He pounced on her, but she rolled out of the way just in time.

They circled each other before Leaftail burst forward, snagging his paws between her hind leg and flank, tripping her. She felt his weight on top of her and she saw his tired, but happy face above hers. "I think I win," he said. She struggled, but his weight was just too heavy.

She closed her eyes and sighed. This was the most fun she'd felt in days.

Maybe it was true. Maybe it was time for her to move on, and be with Leaftail. She tried to tell herself that she loved him, but she couldn't. She knew that a part of her would always hang with Windflight.

"Redstorm, I wanted to ask you something. We'll I actually wanted to ask you for a long time.."

In the middle of his sentence, she sniffed the air and almost gasped with shock. It couldn't be! She sniffed the air again, trying to drink in the scent, but it was slightly faint. She tried to tone out Leaftail's voice in the background, but he was yammering on about her. Then she froze. This was it! He was going to ask her! But... but.. the scent!

"So basically, what i'm trying to say here is.. Redstorm, would you like to be ma-,"

"Uh.. Leaftail! Haha... um.. I have to go er.. make dirt really bad! Yeah.. I'll be back as fast as you can say "Fresh-kill! Bye!" She scrambled to her paws and dashed off, leaving Leaftail laying there on his back with his mouth hanging open.

As she galloped through the tall grass, following the scent, she felt hope. Could it be that he was back? It wasn't possible, but her heart willed her to think it was. Her mind, though, was telling her to give up searching and accept Leaftail as her mate.

She pushed the brown tom to the back of her mind and dashed on. She jumped through the ferns that were trampled by WindClan cats to reach the gathering island. Redstorm tasted the air and she could smell blood as well as water.

She scanned the area and gasped as she saw blood bordering the log to the grass. It trailed along the lake's edge, heading towards ThunderClan territory.

She could neither feel happiness, or sadness, for her joy was too great for feelings. She heart a teeny tiny voice in the back of her head _Go after him_

Without a second invitation, she bounded forward, happiness drilling through her like cat's teeth in fresh-kill. Her heart was pumping so loudly, she was afraid it was going to burst out of her chest. Just as she could smell the scent getting stronger and as she neared ThunderClan border, a cat jumped before her.

_Leaftail!_

_ Hollyleaf groaned from where she watched above the clouds. Leaftail was so clingy! He was like a stalker when he wanted to tell Redstorm something. As she watched intently as Ferncloud appeared from the bracken. "What's the matter?" she asked, startling Hollyleaf._

_ "Oh, Ferncloud!" Hollyleaf sighed. "It's Redstorm and Windflight. Leaftail's getting in the way of each other."_

_ Ferncloud frowned slightly. "You do know that they are breaking two warrior codes right? In life, you were so intent on following it."_

_ "After I left, I saw the world was more than just the warrior code. It's not a matter of love, it's the prophecy. Without their kits, Tigerheart will stop at nothing. And its not just Tigerheart. There are others as well. He's gotten some "friends" in the Dark Forest. Those who survived the Great Battle, and they will fight until they get their revenge. To the death if necessary."_

_ Ferncloud watched the ground, and Hollyleaf knew she was watching what was happening below. "Hollyleaf, look down.."_

_ Hollyleaf heard the alarm in her voice and she practically stuck her nose into the grass, trying to watch the cats._

"Leaftail.. I-I can't," Redstorm said, pointed her snout to the ground. She couldn't look at Leaftail's face as he gaped at her. "Why not?"

Redstorm looked around. The scent was almost fading away quickly and she wanted to reach Windflight before sundown. She tried to hide the desperation in her voice. "Leaftail, I'm sorry, I really have to go." She tried to go around him, but he blocked her path. "Answer me!" Leaftail cried. The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking, but she didn't love him, and she couldn't lie. She never did. Only as a friend. She went around him and dashed forward.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Leaftail gazing after her with sadness in his eyes. She focused back to her running. "I'm sorry,Leaftail," she murmured. Windflights' scent got stronger as she neared the Thunderclan border.

Right at the edge, she sniffed the air and looked around. Windflights scent was gone. Everything was gone. Of course. Was she expecting him to come down from StarClan and live again? Of course not

Redstorm neared a bush of ferns and she tripped over and fell as she saw it. She felt tears starting to leak out of her eyes. He was never coming back. Never. It was the first time she really decided to accept it.

More tears.

Her vision started to blur as she layed there, chin on the ground and legs horizontal underneath her. It wasn't fair. Why was StarClan so cruel? Did they decide to lay his scent there as a torture? Maybe this was her punishment for not moving on.

Tears tears falling falling.

"Shhh..." a voice whispered softly. A cold body touched hers. It was slightly damp and spikey, but it was comforting. "I'm right here.." a tongue cleaned the tears dribbling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

The presence was gone.

. . .

Windflight looked behind him and saw Redstorm. Her eyes were still shut and her paws were still under her. He sighed and crossed the border. ThunderClan camp was so close and yet, he felt as if his legs were just going to give out from under him. "Almost there," he growled, gritting his teeth together.

Suddenly, his stiff joints buckled making him lose his balance. With a gasp, he fell forward. His chin bumped onto the soft grass with a thud. He looked up at the spinning trees and felt the gentle breeze whistle through his fur. The leaves and bushes around him rustled quietly. The bright sun was beginning to blind him as he lost consciousness to the darkness.

_No It couldn't be!_

_ I thought he died! He was supposed to be dead! I thought you finished the job! That prophecy must not come true!_

Windflight sniffed the air. The scent of herbs hit his nose, bitter as always.

"Awake at last," a voice said. Windflight opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. When they did, he saw a gray cat sitting by a wall of some sort sorting something through his paws. _Jayfeather!_

"How long was I out?"

"Three sunrises." Jayfeather turned to Windflight quizzically. Windflight saw that he had ragged gray fur. His eyes seemed elsewhere and haunted and his paw steps seemed unsteady and unsure. His blind blue eyes bore into his. It almost seemed like he could see. "Where were you in all that time!" he hissed angrily. "I thought you were dead! Dovewing thought you were dead! Your littermates thought you were dead!"

Windflight blinked with surprise. He had expected a warmer welcome home.

"I was dead," he began slowly, trying not to tell everything to his mentor. "But StarClan.. they told me my duty to the clan was not yet finished. A black she-cat told me that there was a prophecy to fulfil.."

At the mention of a black she-cat, Jayfeathers' eyes widened even more. "Hollyleaf."

Windflight could barely hear him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Jayfeather snapped. He sighed. "Look. I'm really glad your back. But I thought you were dead and I thought you were going to stay dead. So I had to take on a new apprent-" "Jayfeather!" a high and young sounding voice sounded from outside the den. A reddish-brown she-cat pushed her way in. "Dustpelt told me about the patch of borage growing nearby the old two-leg nest and I was wondering if I could go get some."

Jayfeather let his tail tip twitch irritably. "Windflight, this is Patchpaw. Patchpaw, this is Windflight."

Windflight drew away as Patchpaw leaned in to give him a curious sniff. She looked unfazed. "He's finally awake huh?" she told Jayfeather, though she was still studying Windflight.

"Does this mean I can't train as a medicine cat apprentice anymore now that he's back?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No of course not. You'll continue your duties to the clan. Three medicine cats would make our clan stronger. And yes, you can go."

Patchpaw dipped her head formally, then backed out of the den.

Windflight stared after her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, two cats burst into the den. "Windflight!" Dovewing cried, burying her muzzle into his dirty fur. "You're finally awake! I never gave up on you. Even when I knew you were supposed to be gone for good, I just couldn't accept that."

Bumblestripe took a step towards his son, happiness in his eyes. His whole body was trembling with joy. "Welcome back, son."

Windflight turned to Jayfeather. "Can I go out?"

When his former mentor nodded, he faced the outside of the den and stepped through, his mother and father on either side, supporting his weight.

When he stepped outside, every cat in the clan turned their head their way. There was a silence, then it was broken they all barricaded forward, greeting and nuzzling him. "It's great to have you back!" "Where did you go!" "Are you well?"

Bramblestar shouldered his way through the throng of cats.

"Everyone, give him some space. He's just come back and he must be extremely tired."

Windflight let out a gasp as the cats backed away. He was beginning to feel suffocated.

Bramblestar took a step towards him. Windflight could tell that he wanted to ask so badly about what happened, but he held his tongue. Instead, he dipped his head at the gray medicine cat. "Pick out a piece of the fresh kill and rest. We will speak later."

Windflight nodded happily, then limped to the fresh-kill pile.

Dovewing ate with him while Bumblestripe went on patrol. "Did you see Jayfeathers' new apprentice?" she asked him as she gulped down a bite of mouse.

Windflight flicked his gaze to Patchpaw who came through the entrance of ThunderClan camp with her jaws stretched with the biggest batch of borage he'd ever seen. She caught him looking at her and scurried away, ears against her skull. What was up with her? "Do you mean my replacement?" he asked dryly.

Dovewing coughed. "Of course not!" she spluttered. "We just thought you were gone and.. Jayfeather isn't getting any younger. He needed to take in another apprentice and Ivypools' kit seemed really keen on becoming medicine cat apprentice." She laid her tail across his shoulders. "I hope you understand."

He saw his mother's head twist around to face the medicine cat den. "You should spend some time with her. You'll learn she's really nice and sweet."

. . .

Windflight buried the last of the mouse's remains in the dirt and padded to the den. Patchpaw was inside alone sorting herbs with quick sweeps of her paws. She looked up at him coming in, then ducked her head. "Hi" she said quietly.

He sat down beside her and observed her work. It felt like just yesterday that he had done this work, even though it was a moon ago. There was some borage in the pile. A few dead leaves were littered around it. "You should always have your workplace clean," he told her, shoving some of the dried and dead borage leaves aside. "It makes it easier."

Patchpaw pushed the leaves aside. "I know," she snapped, her ears against her forehead. She pushed aside the rest of them.

Windflight suppressed a _mrrow_ of laughter. She reminded him of a younger, female version of Jayfeather.

He padded out, and sniffed the air. Before he knew it, cats were crowded around him, pushing and shoving.

"Windflight!" Dovewing shouldered her way through the throng of cats along with Bumblestripe. "Windflight, my son!" she pushed her head into his soft, gray neck fur. Bumblestripe stood close to her shoulder. His eyes were glimmering and he shook. "Windflight.." he whispered.

Windflight looked outside the den and smiled. The excitement of his return had caused a lot of cats to start gossiping. Some said he faked his death and lived on his own for a moon and others said he switched clans but came back. Their attention to him was starting to feel a little embarrassing and sometimes the gossip was hurtful. It would be great for life to get back to normal.

"Bramblestar would like to speak to you." Bumblestripe told him. He looked regretful that he couldn't spend more time with Windflight, but he stepped aside so he could get out of the den.

Windflight nodded at his father and bounded out of the den with a flick of his tail. As he padded through the clearing, he couldn't help but notice the searing looks of suspicion his clan-mates gave him.

Quickly, he scurried away, tail down and ears flat into the Leaders Den. Inside, the leader and deputy waited for him. "Greetings," Bramblestar told him formally. Windflight frowned in his head. Why was Bramblestar talking to him like he would of an enemy clan's leader?

He looked at their faces and saw suspicion. Did his leader doubt him?

"Last night, I had a vision," Bramblestar began. It confused Windflight. A vision? Only medicine cats had visions. Visions were rare and sometimes not even the most skilled or caring medicine cats had visions. They were a bit like dreams, but dreams showed prophecies and omen. They appeared anytime (Usually while you're awake) and they foretold what would happen in the future.

"It showed three warriors… one was the palest shade of gray with a single black ear. The other two were identical. Same blue eyes, same red fur… they were in a field.. or no.. was it a forest?" Bramblestar looked confused. "I can't remember. The identical warriors had scars.. countless scars that covered their bodies, and then they were panting. Panting heavily and they were. Bleeding yes bleeding."

Windflight could see that Bramblestar was trying to remember. While he did, he took the time to think. Blue eyes and red fur.. And another with a gray pelt with a single black ear. Could it be possible that the vision showed his and.. Redstorm's kits?!

**Whoo Hoo! Done! I didn't realize it was sooooooooo loooooooooooongggggggg… Anyways I hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned for chapter I Forgot!**


End file.
